


#YumeWeek2020

by FictionBrocon



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, Separations, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionBrocon/pseuds/FictionBrocon
Summary: This fanfiction series was created for #YumeWeek2020 on Twitter that was held by @YumeCentral.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player, Epel Felmier/Yuu | Player, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Ruggie Bucchi/Yuu | Player, Silver/Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Trey Clover/Yuu | Player, Vil Schoenheit/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 28





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The Prefect (Yuu) is a female. She is not self-projecting and more like a semi-original character.  
> I write this fanfiction for myself, but if someone else happens to read and like it, I'd really appreciate it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 1 - First
> 
> Pairing: Ace/Prefect // Ace/Yuu

I can bet there is no one in our school who does not remember our first impression of her. How could you forget someone who messed up the opening ceremony, and that person came from another world! Still not enough strange things about her, she does not possess magic and even the magic mirror said she is "empty".

Someone who came from another world and does not possess magic appeared in the Mirror Chamber of Night Raven College, the prestigious academy in Twisted Wonderland. Even "interesting" is not enough to describe her, right?

But at that time, no one knew that she was actually a girl. It is understandable that she had to hide her real gender since this is an all-boys school. Though, her real gender was revealed at the end.

Even so, I found her interesting despite not knowing her real gender before. It seems my school life will be interesting and fun if I get close to such kind of a person. So when I saw her with a cat-like monster on the main street on the day after the opening ceremony, I decided to approach her.

"You don't know about the Queen of Hearts?"


	2. Flowers Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 2 - Flowers
> 
> Pairing: Trey/Prefect // Trey/Yuu

It was a usual day of the Science Club activity when I went to the Botanical Garden. I came here alone first because Rook still had some things to do. There was an unusual sight near some pots of flowers, a small girl squatting who looks so focused on some flowers. I immediately recognized her since she is the only one female student in this school and apparently, the girl who I was currently in unrequited love with.

"Yuu?"  
"Hello, Clover-senpai."  
"What are you doing here?"

She stood up in front of me, maybe to make her easier to talk to me.

"I'm taking care of some flowers I planted. The temperature and humidity here are perfect for these flowers compared to Ramshackle Dorm. How about you, senpai?"  
"I'm here for the Science Club activity today. Rook will catch up soon."  
"I see..."

I took a peek at the flowers she was taking care of. There were daffodil and iris.

"I didn't know you like flowers, Yuu."  
"Ah, yes. I actually like flowers since I was little. Not only planting them but also learning flower language."  
"Oh, really? Can you teach me? Perhaps the flower language in your world is different from here."

A bright smile appeared on her face as she answered my request. Yes, that smile. The smile that makes me fell for her.

"Yes, with pleasure."

She told me about various meanings of flowers, from flowers that exist in Twisted Wonderland to name of flowers I never heard of before.

"How about the meaning of flowers you planted here?"  
"I planted them with someone in my mind. Iris means friendship. I'm thinking to give them to the other first years once they bloom. Daffodil means..."

Her bright smile turned into a sad and lonely smile. That was not the first time I saw her making such an expression. I assumed she makes that face whenever she misses her world.

"...unrequited love."

Thump.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I see. So she has someone she loves in her world. How did I expect her to reciprocate my feelings? In her original world, she was also a normal girl. A normal girl who has a family, friends, and of course, someone she was in love with.

_If only she loves me instead..._

"Maybe I will plant flowers like you as well. The one I want to plant is the red tulip."

According to Yuu, red tulip means 'Declaration of Love' and 'Believe me'. Thus, this flower isn't seldom used to confess someone's love.

"There's someone you want to give that flower, Clover-senpai?"  
"Yes..."

I turned to face her properly. At least her face turned into normal now.

"...and that person is in front of me now."

I can see her be surprised but immediately she calmed herself and giggled.

"You really like telling jokes as always, senpai."  
"I'm not joking though?"

I replied to her and looked into her eyes straight. I wasn't surprised by her answer since I often tell jokes to her and the others. But I wanted her to take me seriously this time.

"Se-senpa—"

Just when I tried to get closer to her, our conversation got interrupted.

"Bonjour! I'm sorry for making you wait, Rose Chevalier. Oya, Trickster is here as well." Rook appeared before us out of sudden.

Yuu, who didn’t look surprised by Rook’s appearance—probably she was already used to it—greeted him back, "Hello, Hunt-senpai. Oh right, Clover-senpai said you will come here too for Science Club Activity."

"That's right! Did I bother you two?" he asked us—as if he wasn’t aware of what just he did.

Yuu shook her head and waved her hand, "N-no at all. I'm about to go back to my dorm as well. Also, I still have a part-time job at Sam-san's Mystery Shop today. See you later, Hunt-senpai, Clover-senpai." She ran past me before I could say anything.

After her figure was lost from our sight, I turned to Rook. Surely, my face looked unpleasant right now, "You did that on purpose right, Rook? There's no way you can't see her and I talking."

"Oops, I got caught. As expected from Rose Chevalier, sharp as always," he answered with a smile and without any hint of feeling guilty.

His answer made me let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Trey-kun. But you know you are not the only one who is fond of Yuu-kun, right. I'm just trying to be fair to everyone who feels the same as you."

Of course, I was aware, and I know who was Rook rooting for the most to be with Yuu, even though he said he wants to be fair to everyone. It was the person he's being loyal to, the dorm leader of Pomefiore, Vil Schoenheit.

After what happened today, I decided to plant a red tulip and make Yuu see me the same way I see her before the flower blooms.

If it is necessary, I might use my “Doodle Suit” on her.

...

Just kidding.


	3. Second Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek Day 3 - Confession
> 
> Pairing: Ruggie/Prefect // Ruggie/Yuu

"I like you, Bucchi-senpai."

* * *

It's been a few days since Yuu-kun confessed to me, but it was still hard for me to believe. That means our feelings were mutual, right? That might be weird since I was at the lowest social ladder here, a hyena from the slump. Night Raven College was an all-boys school for wizards and full of boys from royal, noble, or distinguish families. Then there was Yuu-kun who was the only one female student enrolled here. But who cares about all of those things now? Yuu-kun and my feelings were mutual, that was the most important thing now. 

Even though I fell in love with her for real, I never expected our feelings would be mutual. Maybe I was really in advantage for often going to Ramshackle Dorm to sell mandragora to the ghosts. Because of that, I was able to meet her often and even spending time with her to study or eat together. Now our feelings were mutual, we are lovers, right?!

Or so I thought.

Ever since that day, I barely could meet her so I can only saw her from afar. It irked me to see her being so close with other guys like Ace-kun, Deuce-kun, the other first years, and even some seniors. I knew I should not be jealous since it was an all-boys high school...

Even worse, whenever I passed her and the others in the hallway, she just gave me a small nod and smile a bit. Whenever I caught her alone, she would immediately run away or called any nearest person to talk to her.

Why did it become like this? It was alright if our relationship didn't change much but it got worse since she's been avoiding me?

Thanks to this bad mood, I wasn't able to concentrate properly during classes and did some mistake in part-time job on Mostro Lounge.

"Ruggie-san, you can go back now," said Azul-kun with a deep sigh.

I blinked a few times, "But my shift is still not over?"

"Kobanzame-chan, you realize that you did several mistakes ain't you? You aren't like the usual you~" Floyd-kun appeared from behind Azul-kun.

"Yes, Ruggie-san did at last 15 mistakes today," as usual, Jade-kun was scary with his skill like this.

Usually, I wanted to work until my shift is over so I can collect leftover meals. I barely have any appetite today and I don't want to keep making mistakes, "Okay, just move my leftover shift to the other day. I will go back today but I don't want to lose my salary."

"Yes, I will," Azul-kun replied while asking Jade-kun to take notes about what I just said. "Take a proper rest so you can be your usual self or even better next time."

Azul-kun may sound care about my condition but I knew he just didn't want to get any loss from an incompetent employee.

Knowing I can't go on like this, I decided to go to Ramshackle dorm even though it's already been pretty dark outside.

Not long after I knocked the door, Yuu-kun opened the door. She looked confused and asked, "Isn't today your shift at Mostro Lounge?"

"I was kicked out today due to the mistakes I've made."

"Bucchi-senpai made mistakes on part-time job? How could?"

"It's all your fault, Yuu-kun."

"My fault?"

She looked even more confused now and I can see she was feeling guilty, "I don't understand but for now, let's get inside. It's cold outside."

Yuu-kun served me tea before she sat on the other sofa in the common room.

"I still have no idea what you meant, Bucchi-senpai. But to make you did mistakes on your part-time job, I'm sorry," Yuu-kun said.

I let out a sigh, "You are really not aware?"

I looked into her eyes and held her hand, "Why are you avoiding me for past few days? I can understand if you get close to the other guys because it can't be helped even though you have a boyfriend now. But avoiding me?"

Her face became redder now, "It's normal to avoid someone who rejected me, isn't it? And what do you mean by ‘boyfriend’?"

"Huh? Rejected you? Me? When? Of course, I am your boyfriend, right?" now it was my turn to be confused.

"But when I confessed to you, you didn't give me any answer and immediately got out of this dorm... So I thought actually you didn't even want to know that I like you," it was faint but I can see her eyes a bit teary.

Now that I remembered that day. When Yuu-kun said she liked me, I was too surprised and happy that I immediately ran outside to scream out my happiness. Just like she said, I never gave her a proper answer.

"...I'm sorry," I said as I held her hand tighter. "The truth is, I was too happy that you confessed to me. But I ended up not giving you a proper answer."

"Eh?"

While holding her hand, I looked into her eyes again, "I like you too, Yuu-kun. Will you go out with me?"

Her unpleasant expression now becomes a big and bright smile, "Yes, Buc—no, Ruggie-senpai."

I can feel my face became warmer, "Don't suddenly call me like that. I need to prepare my heart too, you know."

Yuu-kun always called every second and third-year student with our family name—except Silver-kun since he doesn't have a family name. So to be called with my first name like that means I wasn't just a "normal" senior for her.

"Are you two done?"

"Oi, stupid Grim! So-sorry, I told him to keep silent but—" Ace-kun looked so panicked there.

"You guys been watching us?" I asked them with an unpleasant tone.

"Yes, Bucchi-senpai. Aren't you glad now, Yuu? You've been so gloomy lately because you thought Bucchi-senpai rejected you," said Deuce-kun with his usual innocent look.

"Is that right, Yuu-kun?"

"Deuce, you stupid," I can hear her soft whispers and her face became so much redder.

Ah, what a cute girlfriend I had. Now that we are officially lovers, I will definitely treasure her.


	4. Sudden Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 4 - Rain
> 
> Pairing: Epel/Prefect // Epel/Yuu

"I'm sorry for making you taking me to my dorm, Epel-kun. Even though Ramshackle Dorm is in the opposite direction from the Hall of Mirror from Sam-san's Mystery Shop," said Yuu-san.

"It's okay, Yuu-san. I don't feel troubled at all. It's also my fault to not bring an umbrella with me as well," I tried to not make her feel guilty.

Everything was totally in coincidence. Suddenly the rain poured when Yuu-san just finished her part-time job and I bought some items on Mystery Shop.

Yuu-san has to earn some money by herself because she came empty-handed when she arrived at this world and her pocket money from the Headmaster is just enough to make ends meet. Usually, students of Night Raven College will do part-time job at Mostro Lounge to earn more money. Riddle-san advised—or rather forbid her—to not working at Mostro Lounge. It was common knowledge that Octavinelle dorm leader, Azul-san along with his subordinates, the Leech twins, were the people you should avoid the most at this school. Considering Yuu-san was the only one female student here, of course it was dangerous to let her work there. The other Heartslabyul's students supported Riddle-san's advice. When I heard about that, I saw everyone on Heartslabyul looks like Yuu-san's brothers.

Back again to what was happening today, both Yuu-san and I forgot to bring umbrella with her and there was only one umbrella left at the shop. The umbrella wasn't that big since it was meant to be used by one person only. Even though I had a small body compared to the other boys and Yuu-san was even smaller than me, it was still cramped. That was why my left shoulder was soaked because I gave Yuu-san more space.

Suddenly, Yuu-san got closer to me, "Epel-kun, you are soaked over there. Please excuse me for getting closer."

It was raining and the air was cold as well, but I can feel my cheeks were getting warm. With this distance, I could smell her well even though there was the smell of rain around us. I was secretly praying the path to Ramshackle Dorm can be a little bit far so I can stay with her longer.

"Thank you for taking me, Epel-kun. Do you want to come inside?" said Yuu-san while opening the door for me.

"Yes, with pleasure," I replied immediately. I didn't have things to do anymore for today, and it was Friday so that I could be relaxed a bit here. The other first-years and I often came here to play and even slept over. I can say Ramshackle Dorm was one of the places where I can be myself, especially when I was with them.

"Epel-kun, I think I can cook stew today. Do you want some?" I can hear Yuu-san's voice from the kitchen.

"Of course. But what do you mean 'can'?" there was no way a high school boy would reject a homemade meal from his girlfriend. Yes, we were actually dating in secret, even the other first years didn't know. Though somehow Rook-san found out about our relationship. Anyway, the way Yuu-san spoke sounded weird to me.

"Actually, I rarely can eat meat here. So I only cook it on rare occasions. Since Epel-kun took me here and now it’s raining, it's perfect timing to make it stew since Epel-kun likes meat. Ah, but please keep it a secret from Grim, okay? He's currently with Ace and Deuce at Heartslabyul Dorm," Yuu-san explained with a sly smile on her face.

I replied with a naughty smile too, "Wow, I'm so lucky! Also, please don't let Vil-san know about it."

"Leave it to me," Yuu-san said. "You can take a bath now since you're pretty soaked."

Since the us first years often came here, we left spare toiletries in this dorm. It did feel like a privilege since I heard some seniors felt irritated when they knew about this.

I have done my bath and now it was Yuu-san's turn. While waiting, I chatted with the ghosts.

"Oh, you're the pretty boy from Pomefiore. Epel, right?" the chubby ghost asked me.

"Yes, I am, uncles," since we often came here, we slowly got closer to the ghosts too.

"It's been a while since the last time you came here," the thin ghost said.

"Yes... and I see that this dorm is getting clearer and prettier. I heard from the other seniors, Ramshackle Dorm now is so different compared to when I was still not a student here," I said as I looked around.

"Oh my! To receive such a compliment from Pomefiore's student... Well, of course. Yuu was really working hard to make this dorm clean and pretty," the other ghost sounded so happy after listened my comment about this dorm.

I see. Sometimes I was thinking about how it does feel to be Yuu-san. To came to another world out of nowhere, disguised her gender only to get found out by everyone later on—though there were some people who found out about her gender first. On top of that, she has to deal with overblotted students... She was a really strong girl, wasn't she.

After Yuu-san did her bath, we enjoyed the stew she cooked while chatting. While we were eating, suddenly a flash of lightning showed up and made the rain poured even heavier. At this rate, I can't go back to my dorm.

"It seems impossible to go back with this weather. I will ask Vil-san's permission to stay through message," I said while typing a text for Vil-san.

"Yeah, at this rate, Grim wouldn't be able to go back to..." Yuu-san said with a sigh while looking at the window.

Did that mean there will be only two of us for a whole night? This was the first time I can be alone with Yuu-san. I hurriedly looked at the inside of my wallet. Yup, I brought that thing. The condoms. I never ever thought I would use this thing so soon.

I got these from Rook-san a few days after I was officially dating Yuu-san. Rook-san was the only one who knew about our relationship beside ourselves. It seems he hasn’t told Vil-san, yet.

I grabbed Yuu-san's hand. "Yuu-san, since it's so rare for us to be alone like this... can I sleep together with you tonight?"

Yuu-san turned her face to me and her face became a bit red. Then she nodded as the answer to my question.

It seems tonight will be a little longer than usual.

* * *

"Damn you, Grim! You keep kicking me when we're sleeping," Ace said while rubbing his face.

"You are talking like this was the first time Grim kicked you during sleep, Ace," said Jack.

"Grim, stop stepping on the puddle. You're making our pants wet," now Deuce's turn to complain to Grim.

Ace and Deuce were taking Grim back to Ramshackle Dorm. Then they met Jack who just finished his jogging. Thus, they decided to visit the Ramshackle Dorm together.

Ace knocked the dorm's door, "Yuu~! It's me, Ace! I brought Grim back. Deuce and Jack are here too."

The door opened and the four were shocked by the person who opened the door. It wasn't Yuu, but Epel. Moreover, Epel only wore his uniform pants and his top was naked. He responded while rubbing his eyes, "Oh, it's you guys. Yuu-san's still sleeping... Do you still want to go inside? But maybe you have to wait a bit since she has to take a bath first."

"That wasn't a problem for me. Hm?” Deuce peeked at Epel’s back. “Epel, there were some scratches on your back. Are you okay?" asked Deuce.

"And there were some on Epel's upper arms as well. How the hell did you get some scratches, Epel?" asked Grim.

Before Epel can answer, Ace grabbed Grim and covered his mouth. Meanwhile, Jack did the same to Deuce.

"So-sorry for disturbing your morning. I-I think we can go visit later at noon. See you later, Epel!" said Ace in a hurry.

"Me too. I'm still reeking of sweat. I will go back here after I take a shower. See you later, Epel," said Jack as he pulled Deuce away.

After they were a bit far from Ramshackle Dorm, Jack and Ace started whispering to each other.

"Jack, do you know about them?"  
"No, I totally have no idea."  
"Let's ask them to explain later. Maybe we could invite Sebek as well."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. I can't imagine if he found out about it and make a ruckus in the public on Monday."

"Hey, is it okay to leave them? Don't you think we should treat Epel's wound?" Deuce asked with a genuinely worried expression.

"I know you're stupid but didn't expect to this extent," said Ace.


	5. Defying Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 5 - Fate
> 
> Pairing: Silver/Prefect // Silver/Yuu

I was just a mere knight who served Malleus-sama, the next king of Valley of Thorns. I didn't mind living as a knight to the end of my life. This was my way to pay back Malleus-sama and father after all.

Then there was her, the prefect of Ramshackle Dorm, Yuu. She came from another world and started to enroll at Night Raven College at the same time as Sebek.

The first time I saw her, I felt so familiar with her. Even now I still didn't know why I felt like I met her before. That was strange since she came from another world and I was always in the Valley of Thorns until I enrolled at NRC.

At first, she disguised her gender and dressed like a boy. Later, there was an incident that revealed her gender in front of almost everyone in the school. Thus making her the only female student in our school.

After her real gender was revealed, she gained much more attention than before. Even before her gender was revealed, she already attracted some people by being a person from another world who can't use magic but managed to enroll at NRC and even had her own dorm. Now that her gender was revealed, people treated her not as harsh as before. Some even called her the princess of this school. That can't be helped since this is an all-boys school. Let alone those ordinary boys, even Malleus-sama really favored her. Father even said it seemed like Malleus-sama had fallen in love with her.

I could feel a sharp pain in my chest when I heard that. It was my first time to have this kind of feeling. By spending time with her and helping her train her swordsmanship skill, this feeling slowly grew. On top of that, I had this familiar feeling towards her since I met her for the first time. It took a while for me to realize this was what people called love. I discovered this feeling after I read some books and talked to some of the other people in this school. 

So when I heard about Malleus-sama loves her too, I feel like being broken into pieces. Malleus-sama was the prince and Yuu was the princess. In every tale I heard, the princess always is fated to be with the prince or king. There was no tale where the princess ended up with a knight. I also won't forget Malleus-sama's kindness which I want to pay back. So I decided to give up on this feeling and serve them as the knight.

Or so I thought.

"I like you, Silver-senpai."

When we were hanging out in the woods behind the school with these small animals, suddenly Yuu said that. My mind became a mess. No, this was not how it should be. She was the princess, I was a knight. Princess will always be fated to be with the prince. If we are together, it was just like defying fate.

"Sorry, I can't be with you," I could feel the bitterness on my tongue when I said that. Never have I thought I will reject someone I'm in love with.

"I see. Sorry for troubling you, senpai. As I thought, I'm not good enough to be with you. I'm sor—"

"That's not it," I cut her before she can finish her talk since I can't bear to listen to her thinking that she wasn’t good enough any longer. That wasn't the case after all. It was the opposite. "I'm a knight. You're a princess. There are several princes and future king in this school. You should be with one of them," I said to give her a hint about Malleus-sama.

Suddenly she grabbed my face with both of her hands, "Senpai, I'm not a princess. I'm just an ordinary young girl. I don't care about social statuses. I like you because you are you, Silver-senpai. Even though being a knight is what shapes you into like this, I love you for who you are. Not because you are a knight."

She looked straight into my eyes. I started to stutter, "But Malleus-sama..."

"Why are you bringing up Tsuno— I mean, Draconia-senpai?"

She wasn't aware of Malleus-sama's feelings. Maybe I can be like her too, become not aware of our surroundings and just focus on our own feelings.

But I can't.

"Let's forget about that," I sighed and took both of her hands away from my face. I kissed the back of her hand, "Actually, me too." Then I looked at her eyes back. "I like you too—no, I love you, Yuu. Of course, I will be very happy to go out with you."

A tint of blush could be seen from her face which made her face looked cuter and more charming than ever. Ah, how lucky I am to be loved by her.

While still holding her hand, I said to her, "But there's one condition…"

* * *

After that, we were officially dating with one condition. We must keep our relationship a secret. She didn't ask much details about why we must keep it a secret and she agreed to that.

So, our secret relationship has begun. We saw each other almost every day in the woods behind the school when I didn't have club activity and she didn't have a part-time job. When we passed each other in the hallway, we greeted each other like usual along with the others—usually, she was with her classmates or other first-years too and I was with Kalim or father—but in addition, we held each other's hand for a few seconds when no one saw us. Sometimes I visited her dorm when no one was around and went back to Diasomnia dorm in the dark when Malleus-sama came to visit her at night.

Yuu, who still does not know the reason why we should keep our relationship a secret, looked happier than before. It wasn't because she was clueless, but she was aware she might discover something she shouldn't know. We were really content with this small happiness. I really wish our relationship would last as long as it could.

Little did we know, this was just the beginning of the path towards our _Bad End_.


	6. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 6 - Sorry
> 
> Pairing: Vil/Prefect // Vil/Yuu

"Ooh... so that's your father, Schoenheit-senpai? His acting is so good," said Yuu who sat beside me.

"Did you just become his fan now?"  
"Yes, maybe. I'm still processing your father's acting."  
"Pfft, what does that mean,"

I laughed a bit but not in a bad way. I was just thinking her way of talking is unique but cute.

We were watching some movies to get materials for the next Movie Appreciation Club activities. I actually can watch them alone and Yuu wasn't even a club member, but she said she's interested in movies from this world.

Hearing that didn’t make me surprised since she came from another world. Her taste range on movies was so wide and she was only bad with one genre, horror. That was pretty ironic since currently she was living with ghosts in Ramshackle Dorm.

“But uncles are different!” she said when I was questioning about her taste. See? She even called the ghosts with such a familiar way like that.

Not only can I get materials, but I also can spend time alone with her as well. It was quite hard for us to meet since we were in different grades and I had to leave school sometimes to do my job. It felt like I could monopolize her for a while.

I said “monopolize” because she was the only female student at this all-boys school, Night Raven College. On top of that, she came from another world and can't use magic. Of course, there were people who wanted to take advantage of her, in various ways.

At first, she disguised her real gender. But there was an incident that revealed her gender in front of almost a whole school. Though, before that incident, there were some students who already found out her real gender. Like those trio from Savanaclaw; Leona, Ruggie, and Jack. They immediately found out her gender through her smell. Then there were Rook and I. I've seen through her disguise since I've been working in the entertainment industry and it wasn't rare for people in this industry to become someone they are not, even as their opposite gender. For Rook, nothing can escape from his eyes. I also told Epel on purpose since he has much more time and chance to be with her to protect her like a gentleman should.

While talking in my mind, something slipped out of my mouth, "Do you want to meet him someday? I can take you."

"Eh? To meet such an amazing and famous actor? I don't think I deserve that..."  
"It's okay, I'm sure he will be happy to see his fans. Also, you never get out from this Island of Sages, right?"  
"That's right..."  
"Then it will be only good things for you. I can take you to various places, especially the ones at the Land of Pyroxene."  
"But I don't want to be a bother for you, senpai."  
"That's not bothering at all. I do want to take you after all."  
"I see. Thank you, senpai. But—"

Now that I think about it. This meant I was inviting her to meet my parent, right? Is this okay? Yuu and I weren't even dating......yet.

"—I'm sorry"

I got out from my daydreaming and turned to her, "Sorry? For what?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing. I'm just thinking I'm still bothering you."

"Geez, you keep being stubborn at weird things. Well, for now let's continue watching these movies."

We continued watching the movies. Sometimes I glanced at her and I could see her faint sad expression. I wonder if that's because this movie had heavy emotion compared to the previous movies we watched?

* * *

"Bad news, Vil-san! Yuu-san suddenly disappeared!"  
"What?!"

It was a few days after we watched movies together. Suddenly Epel told me Yuu suddenly has disappeared.

"Yes, I haven't seen her since this morning as well," Rook said to add the news. Even Rook, who was always watching every students all the time, hasn't seen her. That was indeed strange.

I went to the hallway and there were several students there who looks like discussing something. From what I heard, they were guessing where Yuu might have gone. Everyone seemed worried if Yuu got abducted or something like that. No wonder why they were thinking like that. Yuu was just a small girl and can't use magic. Even though I knew she has some martial art skills and has been training swordsmanship with one of Malleus' servant, Silver, it was still hard to see her can get away from any possible dangerous situation.

I saw the trio from Savanaclaw. I inserted my hand into my pocket and found it, Yuu's handkerchief. Yuu did lend it to me when I accidentally spilled my drink before. I handed that out to them, "This belongs to Yuu. Can you find any clue from here?"

"How dare you to order me like a pet," said Leona with a growl.

"Leona-san, it's not time for that. Yuu-kun is much more important now," Ruggie tried to calm Leona.

Jack took the handkerchief and smelled it, "Thank you, Vil-senpai."

"Why does Vil-senpai have Yuu's handkerchief? Argh, that's not time for that!" Ace said and looked a bit shocked. Sorry if this looked like I stole your best friend, Ace.

We followed Jack after he smelled Yuu's handkerchief. At the beginning, it looked like he had a hard time and he said the smell was a bit faint. Then the smell got stronger—even strongest, according to Jack, at a particular place.

In front of the Chamber of Mirrors.

No one said anything. We kept silent for a few moments. Probably it was because we knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

Without saying anything, all the dorm leaders rushed to the Headmaster's Office and the others followed us. I was glad Malleus wasn't here. It was so obvious he was fond of that girl, though I didn't know if that was love or not. If he was here, there might be rain of thunders now and maybe the whole school could be wrapped in thorns as well.

I was the one who opened the door. We saw the Headmaster standing in the middle of the room.

"What scary faces you all have. I think I don't need to say the reason behind those expressions," he said and somehow his tone was more annoying than usual.

"So she really did go back to her world," I said. I could feel my voice was trembling due to the anger I was trying to hold.

"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Why, you ask? Because she wanted to and we finally found the way to get her back home. I am gracious after all."

"But why didn't she tell anyone? Even Ace and Deuce had no idea," Riddle seemed to understand what we were questioning.

"Indeed she requested to not tell anyone, but I don't know the reason. I'm sure Grim-kun knows though," he said as he turned to Grim.

Grim, who wasn't as noisy as usual, just kept silent. Deuce asked him, "Grim, why didn't you tell us and kept silent when we were searching for her?"

"That's right! We can at least say goodbye or—"

"She didn't want to because she said it would be too much to bear for her," before Ace could finish his talking, Grim cut it.

"So she wasn't happy here?" Epel asked.

"No, she was happy. But she also has people she cherishes over there. Her family, her friends, and the person she likes,"

The moment Grim mentioned someone she likes, his voice and the others sounded so distant for me. As if there was a thick transparent wall between them and I.

Was that why she apologized to me? Because she knew she would never be able to go? Or because she noticed my feelings but couldn't return it? Just when I thought we got closer, you instantly became so far away from me.

Yuu, I wanted to meet you. If we can meet again, I wanted to say I'm sorry I never noticed your feelings. I was so selfish to enjoy our time together but never knew how you felt after you arrived at this world.

I took her handkerchief which Jack had returned after it led us to the Chamber of Mirrors. I gripped it as gentle as possible so her smell will not fade.

"I'm sorry..."


	7. Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #YumeWeek2020 Day 7 - Free
> 
> Pairing: Malleus/Prefect // Malleus/Yuu

"Human child, what did you mean by all of those acts?"

Yuu who was confused, tilted her head, "What acts?"

"I saw you on Cafetaria during lunch break. Weren't you being too close to the others?"

Yuu immediately got what Malleus meant by the others, those were her friends from the first year as well, "I think I was being normal with them. They are my friends after all. Aren't I much closer to you?"

"That's because you are my lover, and they are just your friend," Yuu could hear Malleus emphasized the 'just' part. Then he grabbed Yuu's t-shirt, "And this shirt. Didn't it belong to another guy?"

The t-shirt Yuu worn was a red t-shirt with Heartslabyul's logo on it. She answered, "Yes, I think this one belonged to Ace. I also have another one from Deuce."

‘Not only one but two?' Malleus thought.

The reason why Yuu owned those shirts was that she came empty-handed to this world. The two first years from Heartslabyul who was also her best friends gave her their t-shirts so she has some spare clothes to wear at the dorm.

Malleus took off the t-shirt from Yuu's body which made her surprised.

"Gyaaa!! What are you doing, Tsunotarou?!"

Not only taking off her t-shirt, Malleus immediately burned the t-shirt with his fire magic.

"Tsunotarou??!!"  
"I will ask Lilia to buy you proper clothes. So do not ever again wear something from other males than me."  
"....hate..."  
"What did you say?"  
"Tsunotarou is way too possessive! I hate that part of you!"

Malleus never expected those words would come out from Yuu's lips. Her voice echoed in his mind.

"You are the one who never understands," Malleus said as he looked away from Yuu. "I shall leave for today," the moment after he said that, he disappeared and left some fireflies trace like usual.

"Hmph, what the hell was that," Yuu said with an annoyed tone.

"Yuu, don't you think you need to wear something now?" the Ghosts who suddenly appeared beside her asked.

Yuu looked down and realized she only wore a bra on her top, "Ah."

* * *

The next day before class started, Ace and Deuce noticed an unpleasant aura from Yuu.

"Yuu, why are you making a long face?" Deuce asked as gently as possible since it was unusual for Yuu to be like this.

"Tsunotarou..."

'Ah, Malleus Draconia.' both of them thought. Both of them know who was Tsunotarou because Yuu said she has another close friend besides those two called Tsunotarou. When she introduced those two to Tsunotarou, both of them were surprised because they never ever thought Yuu would give such a weird nickname to a person like Malleus.

Yuu let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, Ace. He burned down the t-shirt you gave me when I told him it was from you."

"Well, that's okay. That's already yours after a— did you tell him that was from me?!"  
"Yes, from Deuce too."

Ace's face became as white as a blank paper, "Do you want Deuce and I get struck by lightning?!"

* * *

It was almost a week since the last time Malleus visited Ramshackle Dorm. Both Malleus and Yuu haven’t been talking to each other. Everyone, especially Diasomnia's students, can see Malleus was totally in bad mood for an entire week.

"Sebek."  
"Yes, young master?"  
"That human child... Did she look sad this last week?"

Malleus knows Yuu really got along with the first years. He also trusted Sebek to protect and watch over Yuu when he can't be with her.

"Yuu? She seemed normal for me..."

Suddenly a bolt of big lightning struck and rain started to pour heavily on Diasomnia dorm.

"Y-Young Master?!"  
"Uh-oh, what happened to Malleus?" Lilia who appeared out of nowhere asked Sebek.  
"I have no idea, Lilia-sama. But just now..."

* * *

After got the explanation, Lilia got a gist of what happened between Malleus and Yuu.

"What troublesome love birds," said Lilia before he teleported to Ramshackle Dorm.

"Funaaa!! Lilia, don't appear out of nowhere like that!" Grim complained to Lilia who just arrived at Ramshackle Dorm.

"Oho, I thought thou already used with it," Lilia chuckled. "Yuu, will thou come to Diasomnia dorm now?"

"Why?" she asked and seemed to have no idea at all.

"Currently Diasomnia is attacked by some storms. Malleus and thee had a fight, I assume?"

Yuu's expression looked like she felt guilty.

"I shall take thee with me then," Lilia said as he grabbed Yuu and teleported back to Diasomnia.

* * *

Yuu arrived at Diasomnia in a flash thanks to Lilia. Now she stood in front of Malleus' room and knocked on the door.

"Tsunotarou, it's me. Yuu."

No answer. The door was locked as well.

"I... I'm sorry for what I said. Ace explained to me why you were so angry. I realized that was insensitive of me..."

There was only silence.

"Tsunotarou, it is the first time I have a relationship with someone like this. So I didn't really have no idea of the boundaries... will you forgive me?"

Still silent.

"You don't have to forgive me. But can I at least see your face now? It's only been a week but I already miss you..."

The door was slowly opened.

"There is no way I will not forgive my beloved woman," Malleus said as he hugged Yuu. "Sorry I couldn't explain it well to you."

Yuu hugged Malleus back, "It seemed both of us really lacks knowledge on this kind of thing, huh. Let's learn each other slowly, Tsunotarou."

"Yes, gladly," Malleus answered with a gentle smile and pulled Yuu to his room before he shut the door.

Lilia and Sebek felt relieved after they saw what happened. Both of them watched from a bit far.

"So, what happened?" Silver who looked like just woke up asking them.

"You just woke up even though the storm just happened here?!" Sebek didn't answer Silver's question.

* * *

Malleus sat on his bed and Yuu was on his lap. Yuu was feeding Malleus ice cream that he loves so much.

"Human child."  
"What is it?"  
"Don't say that you hate me again, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Also, don't use things from other guys again. You can ask Lilia if you need anything."  
"Don't worry, I have some money from my part time job now. I can buy things on my own."

Yuu was indeed stubborn on things related to money. She never wanted to owe anyone, even though the person is her own lover.

Malleus keep asking things which Yuu always answered with 'yes'. Until...

"Once you graduate from here, come to Valley of Thorns and be my bride."  
"Ye— what?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my work to AO3. If I did some mistake regarding tags or other things that might violate the community's rules, kindly remind me.


End file.
